


Love, Eddie K

by 80seidder



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drug Use, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Some characters may be OOC, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Underage Drinking, don’t wanna give away the plot, losers club is split up, mostly richie left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80seidder/pseuds/80seidder
Summary: Eddie writes a letter for Richie, asking him why he left. He didn’t intend for Richie to read it, but that’s just how life works.





	Love, Eddie K

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a little while ago, but it flopped on wattpad because wattpad SUCKS and so does their algorithm. Anyways, I plan on finishing this on here so don’t be discouraged because there’s only one chapter right now.

Dear Richie, 

I'm writing this letter because Ben told me it would help me to get over you. I'll never show it to you but I can't keep upsetting myself every time I see you. I need an outlet to keep me sane. It's been 4 months, and I still can't stand the fact that you left us. I don't know what I did wrong, but I want to fix it so bad and I want you to talk to me and tell me why you gave me and the rest of the losers up to do god knows what with Bowers. When did being friends with him become so attractive to you anyways? He's made our lives hell since elementary school, and all the sudden you want to be his best friend? It doesn't make any sense. You're such an asshole these days and I don't even recognize you anymore. What happened to the boy that cared about his friends and didn't let people call me names in the hallways? You knew I loved you and right after I told you, you left. Does that have anything to do with it? I'm sorry. I'll do anything to have the old you back.

Love, Eddie K

❁ ❁ ❁

“Eddie-bear!” Eddie heard his mother's shrill voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "What are you doing in here?" She began knocking on the door as Eddie rushed to put his letter to Richie under his bed. "Nothing mommy!" He said out of breath. "I'm just changing my pants!" She began jiggling the doorknob violently as Eddie began rushing some more, cursing the heavens for punishing him by giving him his overbearing mother.

Sonia loved Eddie - she really did - but her love for her son sometimes clouded her better judgement. Eddie had never had a normal life, being treated like a baby ever since he could remember. He had just turned 16, but she still couldn't bare the idea of her precious baby ever being hurt so she smothered him with medicine and protectiveness, causing Eddie to push her away in the process.

"Why is the door locked then?" Sonia started to get upset. "If you don't open this door right now you're going to be in a lot of troub-" She was cut off by Eddie yanking the door open, clearly out of breath. He prayed to whoever was up in heaven that his mother didn't notice he was hiding something. If she found the letter.. if she found out he was gay.. he would never see the light of day again. he would be suffocated with pills on pills until the 'fag' inside of him was gone.

"Are you sure you were just changing your shorts?" She questioned. "I've told you a million times Eddie-bear, masturbation will rot your brain!" Eddie audibly gasped and his eyes widened 5 times their size. He almost doubled over in laughter at the idea. His mother seriously thought he would masturbate while she was home?

Eddie put on his best innocent facade and looked up at his mother, pouting and hoping she would give in to his act. "Mommy!" He exclaimed dramatically. "I wasn't mastur- I wasn't doing that!" 

"Okay Eddie-bear" Sonia huffed. "Leave your door open next time, you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." She turned and began waddling towards the couch downstairs, probably to watch jeopardy or one of her dumb fucking old lady shows, and Eddie nodded submissively, before turning around and fiddling with random things that littered his desk, waiting for his mom to leave. Once Sonia had walked away, he cracked his door, and picked up the letter he was writing before his mother decided to intrude. 

'This is so embarrassing..' He thought to himself. 'Richie would probably make fun of me if he ever saw these.'

'He'll never read them.' Eddie reminded himself. 'No reason to worry, he'll never find them.' Satisfied with the letter, Eddie folded it up and put it into a box in his closet, labeled trash, and laid in his bed. He tried to suppress all the thoughts of Richie that appeared in his head when he was truly alone. He had loved Richie for so long, and when he finally mustered up the courage to tell him, Richie turned him down and left him. He wished he could hate Richie. Eddie continued to dream about a world where Richie loved him back, and they lived happily ever after. Eddie's eyes began to flutter and he succumbed to the darkness, allowing sleep to wash over him. 

Eddie woke up in a cold sweat, and glanced around his bedroom, looking for what woke him up. He groaned, upset that he had been woken from an amazing dream. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by a small noise.

tap

tap

tap tap

taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap

Eddie shot up from his bed. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. He turned his head towards the sound and, quite literally, could not believe what he was seeing. Richie Tozier crouching on his windowsill at 3am on a Tuesday morning, face pressed against the 

Eddie couldn’t believe his eyes. Richie hadn't spoken a full sentence to him in months, what was he doing at Eddie's window? Eddie tried not to let himself get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but think maybe Richie loved him back.

"Lemme in Ed's" Richie slurred from outside. 'He's drunk' Eddie scowled to himself. 'Of course.' He was such an idiot for thinking Richie would have anything to do with him while sober. Eddie, however, couldn't say no to the beautiful boy, and opened the window softly, careful not to wake his mother who was asleep just a couple of rooms away. 

"Be careful, Rich." Eddie whispered as he grabbed the tall boy's hands and pulled him inside, Richie falling onto the floor with a loud bang, as Eddie's eyebrows shot up and he quickly shut the window and locked his bedroom door.

"Richie! My mom is asleep in the other room, she could hear you!" The small boy whisper-yelled, frowning at Richie. 

"M sorry Ed's" Richie spoke. "I jus had to see you" Richie giggled and started playing with the hem of his shirt. Eddie admired the boys features. His messy black curls framed his face and Eddie had to physically restrain himself from touching them. He looked into the boy's cocoa eyes and felt himself weaken, giving into his feelings. He couldn't help but wonder what Richie really wanted. He was obviously drunk, there's no way he was there for anything good. 

"Wh-" Eddie began trying to speak, but was cut off by Richie. "M fuckin' wasted Ed's, n I wanted to visit you." He repeated, tripping over every word he tried to speak.

"Why'd you want to see me, Rich?" Eddie questioned. He had never been so confused in his life. "You haven't talked to me in like, forever." Eddie could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and stared at the brown eyed boy, wishing he could just hug him. 

"I don wanna talk about that now." Richie slurred. "I jus wanna make sure you're okay." 

Eddie felt himself swooning at the boys words, then reminded himself that Richie wasn't always like this, he was just drunk. He wished that Richie would talk to him when he was sober.

"I'm fine Richie." He responded, feeling his voice breaking as he resisted tears.

"Then how come you look like you're gonna cry?" Richie asked. Eddie looked up at him, and a look of confusion washed over his face. 

"What?" 

"You look like you're gonna cry." Richie giggled again, and Eddie was hurt. 

"What's wrong Ed's?" Richie spoke. Eddie bit his lip as a scarlet blush coated his cheeks, and he felt his heart soar at the nickname. 

"I'm just confused." He told Richie.

"Confused." Richie repeated. "Why?"

"Richie, you haven't talked to me in months." Eddie defended himself, feeling upset that the boy didn't know what he had done. "You stopped coming to my house and walking me to school, and cuddling me when I was sad an-." 

"Well that was because I was scared." Richie admitted. 

"Scared of what?" The small boy replied.

"What he would do to you."

"Who?" Eddie pushed for more answers. "Why would he want to do something to me?"

And then Richie was knocked out cold, asleep in Eddie's bed.

❁ ❁ ❁

Richie awoke quickly, shooting up from Eddie's bed as he cradled his forehead, a throbbing pain beginning to form behind his eyes. 

He glanced quickly around the room, taking in the view of the bedroom with baby blue walls. He knew he had been here before, but the pounding in his head kept him putting two and two together. There was a petite desk with a chair tucked in under it neatly, and it was littered with paper, pens and all sorts of trinkets you would expect to see in a bedroom. Richie continued to explore the room with his eyes, noticing a couple of comics on top of a brown dresser, and some miscellaneous posters hung in random places on the walls. 

All of the sudden, he heard a small noise coming from under him, and his eyes glanced onto the floor, revealing someone laying there. Richie frowned slightly at the sight of the small boy sleeping on a yellow blanket on the hardwood floor. 'Wait' Richie thought to himself. 'Is that Eddie?' Richie began to panic, recalling some of the events from the previous night. He pondered on it for a couple minutes, hoping he didn't say anything to revealing to Eddie.

Richie collected himself and jumped off of the bed, trying his best to open the window quietly without waking the brunette. Richie swung one of his legs over the windowsill and took one last look at Eddie's spot on the floor, but was noticed there was an empty space where the boy had previously been laying. 

"Richie?" he heard a small voice coming beside him, and looked over to see Eddie, rubbing his eyes and watching Richie with a look that could only be described as confusion. "Where are you going?"

Richie felt himself swooning at the small boy. He wanted to stay so bad, but he couldn’t.  
He wished he didn’t have to do what he did next.

"I gotta go. I shouldn't have came here last night, it was a mistake. If even one person saw me here last night-" Richie spoke harshly to the boy and watched as his eyes began to water.

"I knew it." Eddie muttered. "You don't like me anymore." Richie's heart dropped to his stomach as he watched the boy try to hold back tears. No matter how much he wanted be with Eddie, he couldn't. It wasn't safe for either of them, but there was no way for Richie to explain that to the boy without revealing his true feelings, so he did the next best thing. He pushed Eddie away.

"I never liked you in the first place!" Richie spat, lying through his teeth. 

And for the first time in a long while, Eddie took him seriously.


End file.
